Nhân Sâm
Mob= |drops = |spawnCode = "mandrake_active" |specialAbility = Đi theo người chơi nếu được nhổ lên vào chiều/tối}} |-| Vật phẩm= ( ) |soldBy = ( ×50) |spawnCode1 = "mandrake" |spawnCode2 = "cookedmandrake"}} |-| Đã trồng= |spawnCode = "mandrake_planted" |specialAbility = Đi theo người chơi nếu được nhổ lên vào chiều/tối}} Nhân Sâm là Sinh Vật rất hiếm sống ở Đồng Cỏ và Hang Động. Mặc định chỉ có vài Nhân Sâm trên bản đồ (từ 2-5). Nhân Sâm thường sống thành cụm, vì vậy tìm được 1 con sẽ tìm được toàn bộ con còn lại. Dùng để tạo nên Sáo Thần Pan và món Súp Nhân Sâm bằng Nồi Hầm. Khi hái lên lúc chiều hoặc tối (hoặc khi ở dưới lòng đất), chúng trở thành sinh vật sống, đi theo người chơi đồng thời kêu gào lên cho tới sáng, sau đó tự trồng lại xuống mặt đất. Khi hái lên lúc ban ngày, chúng nằm trên mặt đất và có thể nhặt lấy làm đồ vật. Nhân Sâm không trồng lại nhân tạo được, và không thể cho ăn như đối với Lồng Chim. Không có "Hạt Nhân Sâm" trong game, do đó không thể trồng và sinh ra thêm Nhân Sâm được. Với lực sát thương mặc định, Nhân Sâm gục sau 1 nhát Giáo (tương tự vậy với Rìu và Cuốc). Thức ăn Nhân Sâm Tươi và Nhân Sâm Chín không bị hỏng. Nhân Sâm Tươi tăng 60 và 75 , và làm tất cả Sinh Vật gần đó ngủ chứ không làm người chơi ngủ . Các sinh vật sau khi ngủ sẽ tỉnh dậy sau một lúc hoặc bị tấn công Nấu Nhân Sâm sẽ đưa người chơi vào giấc ngủ. Ăn Nhân Sâm Chín tăng 100 và 150 , và làm người chơi và tất cả Sinh Vật gần đó ngủ. Ăn Súp Nhân Sâm tăng 100 và 150 và 5 , nhưng không làm người chơi vào giấc ngủ. Lợn, Gà Tây, và Cánh Cụt Biển sẽ ăn Nhân Sâm Chín để trên mặt đất, khiến bản thân và tất cả các SInh Vật gần đó ngủ cho đến khi sáng ngày hôm sau (không phụ thuộc thời gian lúc ăn). Nhân Sâm Tươi sẽ không đưa người chơi vào giấc ngủ. Lợn cũng sẽ tạo ra Phân (như đối với Rau Quả khác) nếu nó ăn Nhân Sâm. Gà Tây ăn Nhân Sâm vẫn đang trồng trong đất, khiến tất cả Sinh Vật gần đó ngủ (trừ người chơi). Tập tính Sau khi hái, Nhân Sâm đi theo người chơi (kể cả qua Hố Giun), nhảy nhót xung quanh và gây ra rất nhiều tiếng ồn. Giống như hầu hết những loài đi theo, chúng sẽ lùi lại khi người chơi quá gần. Nếu Nhân Sâm bị tấn công, chúng sẽ bỏ chạy khỏi người chơi vô thời hạn. Nội dung có thể tải xuống Trong Shipwrecked DLC, Nhân Sâm có thể tìm thấy ở Quần Xã Bãi Cỏ. Trong Hamlet DLC, Nhân Sâm có thể tìm thấy ở Quần Xã Rừng Mưa Nhiệt Đới Sâu ở gần những Nhà Nhân Sâm. Ngoài ra nó có thể mua Cửa Hàng Đồ Lạ với giá 50 Oinc, khiến cho Nhân Sâm có thể tái tạo. Don't Starve Together If eaten in Don't Starve Together (DST), Mandrakes will put all players in the nearby area to sleep. The Loot Stash has a chance to yield a dead Mandrake, thus making them renewable since the Loot Stash respawns every Winter. Sử dụng Nhân Sâm Chín |note = Đưa người chơi vào giấc ngủ. }} Mẹo *Hiệu ứng giấc ngủ của Nhân Sâm có thể được sử dụng để qua nhanh những lúc khó khăn của trò chơi (như Mùa Đông). Nhân Sâm làm người chơi ngủ 0,75 ngày khi nấu chín, 1 ngày khi ăn, vì vậy 3 Nhân Sâm sẽ bỏ qua được 5 ngày. *Có thể dụ nhân sâm đến gần vài con nhện vào lúc chiều hoặc tối . Nhện sẽ cắn chết nhân sâm và người chơi có thể nhặt Bên lề * Nhân Sâm Sống có thể được ăn bởi Cánh Cụt Biển và Lợn Sói mà vẫn sẽ kích hoạt các hiệu ứng giấc ngủ. * Các Nhân Sâm (sống và chín) là một trong số ít các loại thực phẩm trong game mà không bị hỏng, cùng với Trứng Tallbird, Sừng Quản Thần, và Cầu Mắt Deerclops. Tuy nhiên, Súp Nhân Sâm vẫn bị hỏng. * Hồn Ma thường sẽ bay trên Nhân Sâm. * Nhân Sâm trong thực tế có trong thần thoại của văn hóa dân gian châu Âu. Rễ của nó có một hình dạng gần giống con người và được cho là hét lên khi bật gốc (giống với Mandragora '''trong '''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets . Lỗi * Mặc dù Nhân Sâm dễ cháy, chúng sẽ không tạo ra Tro khi giết bằng một Tiêu Lửa. * (PC) Khi người chơi hái Nhân Sâm bằng cách sử dụng phím Space, Nhân Sâm có thể trồng trở lại, nhưng nếu người chơi cố gắng hái Nhân Sâm khi nó đã được trồng lại, các nhân vật sẽ bắt đầu mất kiểm soát và sẽ được không thể tương tác với Nhân Sâm một lần nữa. * (PC) Nhân Sâm xuất hiện trong giỏ đồ của người chơi có thể tự trồng lại khi bị 'bỏ' trên mặt đất. Thư viện Ảnh different mandrakes.png|Nhân Sâm chết, sống và vừa mới hái Mandrakes Jumping.png|Hai Nhân Sâm nhảy nhót. Mandrake in cave.jpg|Nhân Sâm ở dưới lòng đất. full gang.png|Ba Nhân Sâm đi theo Wilson. Mandrake mid-hop.jpg|Nhân Sâm nhảy nhót. en:Mandrake Thể_loại:Đi Theo Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Bề Mặt Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Hang Động Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thụ Động Thể_loại:Ăn Đêm